


Brotherly Love

by GalahadsGurl



Series: The Cahill Project [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Unusuals, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis-centric, F/M, Family Feels, Her Boys Are Good Boyfriends, M/M, Multi, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadsGurl/pseuds/GalahadsGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like she didn't know what they thought of her. But did they have to say it in front of her girls? </p><p>Sweet Thor's tits, they were TWO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caiti (Caitriona_3)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/gifts).



> This is a Commission for Caiti!!! She's amazing!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Darcy Lewis loved her job. More importantly, she adored her boss . . . er, her brother-in-law. Jason Grimm was hilarious and he, more than anyone, appreciated her Thor-given gifts at cat-herding. As well he should, seeing as he'd taken advantage of them more than once. 

When it came to her official duties, they were actually few and far between. For the most part, she did whatever she wanted, so long as she kept the engineers, scientists and researchers in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Research and Development Department on some kind of normal schedule. Occasionally, she got lucky and her beloved idiots would stop by to hang out or share her lunch. Sometimes, she got to waste her entire day on social media sites. (Other than making sure his younger brother was fed and watered, her secondary responsibility was keeping an ear to the ground about any plausible conspiracy theories for the Colonel.) Either way, she enjoyed what she did. And she got to boss around her boss! How many people could say that!? 

Today though . . . today was gonna be hella awesome. 

If there was one thing she had learned as a member of the Family Grimm, it was this; the family's Power Couple was not a duo to fuck around with. They would – and could – cut you into tiny strips and leave you for carrion if you did something that deserved their vengeance. They were scary, but Darcy harbored a super-secret lady-boner for them both. 

That day, both Will Grimm and Marina Petrovka had been called into a top priority and highly classified meeting with the World Security Council. A meeting which had been completely last minute and to which their attendance was mandatory. For both of them to be required at this meeting, however, meant anarchy if they didn't show. 

As a general rule the couple passed their twins back and forth between them while they were at work, depending on their daily schedules. The two year old girls were exceptionally well behaved and neither had ever had a problem with the girls being at S.H.I.E.L.D. with them. However, no matter how well behaved, the twins would not be allowed to accompany them to this particular meeting. Other arrangements would need to be made. Marina had panicked. 

Typically in situations like this, the go-to plan fell to the Grimm Teens. Their second son, Rene Grimm, adored his baby sisters and could always be called upon to watch them. If he was unavailable, there was also the “Wesen Twins” that Vincent and his girlfriend Catherine had adopted Grimm-style, Dacia Leikos and Inari Todd. Last but not least was Will & Marina's foster son, Inari's boyfriend _Samonik_ Winchester. 

As it happened, though, all four of the teenagers were unavailable. Seeing as it was the middle of the day on a Tuesday, they were in school . . . hopefully. Ditching was an uncommon occurrence, but it had been known to happen. Especially if there was a political protest that Rene was interested in. 

Honestly, Rene had the **best** parents. If Darcy had ditched school to attend a political rally, her parents would have grounded her forever. Rene's parents, on the other hand, had given him clear instructions on when to leave, how to stay out of trouble and to do whatever was necessary to avoid being arrested. Oh, and a suped-up tazer, which was hella awesome. Reminded of the tazer in question, Darcy considered whether or not she could get Jason to supercharge **her** tazer if she asked him. 

Waving the thought away, she returned her thoughts back to the matter at hand. Steve Rogers – Captain America! So hot! She would be lying if she said he didn't have a great ass, though it admittedly paled in comparison to Clint's – and Maria Hill – super scary Left Hand of God and the Badass Awesome that she was – were both expected at the meeting. Hansel and Gretel had taken Sam's older brother Dean out with them on a witch hunt; the trio weren't expected back for at least another week, if that. Both of her own boys were on assignment and Aaron was kicking baby agent ass in the training rooms. Jason, Marta, Vincent and Scarlett all worked in the labs, with Casey and Doyle playing their dutiful bodyguards. And anyone who had ever been in the labs knew that they were hardly the place for children. Too many things tended to explode. 

Ergo, the honor of watching the Trio of Terror fell to her. Which was just fine by her, really. When compared to her other charges, the twins and their pint-sized Aunt Minna were practically a piece of cake. 

The clatter of high heels against the linoleum floor was the only warning Darcy got before the three little girls came giggling into view, with Marina Petrovka following along behind them. The usually calm and collected handler looked a little frazzled. She still looked as put together as always; prim uniform skirt, fitted blue sweater, and knee high, ass kicking boots, but there was something in her eyes that lead Darcy to believe that this meeting was not going to be a fun one. 

Standing, she grinned at the girls as the trio converged to congregate around her knees. “Hello kittens!”

“Hi Aunt Darcy!” the girls cheered, grinning up at her with bright eyes. Minna's eyes were sparkling as she cheered, “We get to stay with you for awhile!”

“I know! We're gonna have so much fun!” Darcy giggled, all four of them – even Darcy – jumping up and down as they celebrated.

Marina already looked calmer as she finally pulled up alongside them. “Darcy, thank you so much. I don't know what we were going to do if you couldn't keep an eye on them.”

“I am always down for kiddo-time,” the former intern agreed with a bright smile. “Not to mention, these are my girls! We're gonna rock this joint, huh?”

“Heck yes!” was the happy cheer. 

The Russian smirked in amusement, her palm trailing gently over the top of Valya's head, ruffling her curls. “I am very excited for you,” she laughed, tweaking the older twin's nose fondly. Returning her attention back to Darcy, she asked, “Are we gonna be interrupting anything?”

“Nah. The nerds were fed and watered about an hour ago and they're not scheduled for another break for at least another four hours. If you're not back by then, the kiddos can help me.” Winking fondly, she teased, “No one can resist the Power of the Cuteness.”

“Very true,” Marina replied dryly with a fond roll of her eyes. “All right. Where are you guys going to be?”

“The gym with the tumbling equipment? It's typically pretty empty, so we shouldn't have any problems hanging out there for awhile.”

Taking a deep breath, Marina allowed her shoulders to fall lax as she released the last bit of tension she'd been holding onto. “You are a lifesaver, Darcy. Thank you.” Crouching, she hugged each of the girls as she promised, “As soon as Papa and I are done with our meeting we'll come join you, okay? Gymnastics sounds like fun.”

“Yay!” cheered the twins, the two girls never ones to pass up the opportunity to play with their adored and adoring parents. 

Pressing kisses to both of them cheeks once again, Marina stood and wrapped her arms around Darcy briefly. “You're a saint, Darcy. Your boys are lucky to have you.”

There was a devilish tilt to her smirk as she agreed with a head toss, “I know.” Waving her away, she insisted, “Go! I got this! We'll see you soon.”

Flashing the younger woman a wry grin, Marina waved at her daughters and sister-in-law before dashing off, heels clicking sharply. Darcy chuckled as she watched her go, before looking down at the girls. “All right, let me go check in with your Uncle Jason and then we'll head towards the gym.”

If there was anything Darcy had learned about the labs, it was that just popping in unannounced typically led to really expensive explosions. In deference to this, she stuck her head in and shouted cautiously, “Jason!?”

There was a clang and a British voice cursing luridly, before Jason called back fondly, “What is it, Darcy?” A pause before he protested, “Don't put that there! That's gonna overload the circuits! Leo . . . please, don't let him do that!”

Leo Fitz, the young engineer Jason had adopted from the second he was placed on his team, gave some guttural grunt in acknowledgment. Jason stepped out from the workroom, biting on his lower lip as he wiped his greasy hands on a rag. “Sup Darce?”

“Will and Marina's meeting started. I'm gonna take the Trio of Terror to the tumbling gym to play for awhile. Are we all good here?”

The tech nerd grinned at his baby brother's girlfriend, as he came to wrap an arm around her shoulders and press a warm kiss to her temple. “We'll be just fine without you, Darcy. I promise. Have some fun . . . you've been busting ass all day.”

“You're the best boss ever!” she cheered with a grin, before another loud bang reverberated from the workroom. Jason's eyes slipped closed and it sounded as though he was counting backwards in some language Darcy didn't know. Patting his shoulder fondly, she teased, “Have fun Jay,” before bolting from the labs before he could change his mind about letting her go. Reaching for the twins' hands, she insisted, “Let's go! Quick!”

*********************************

Several hours later, Will and Marina were walking together down the hallway, hashing out the meeting they had just attended. “It feels wrong,” the Russian insisted, her features set in a soft scowl. “No one should be able to have that kind of power. And considering the fact that there's no oversight, there is no way to make sure the project is used responsibly.”

Will nodded in silence, fingers linked with Marina's as he considered what she was saying. Knowing that he would speak when he'd finished examining every side of the situation, the Russian went quiet and let him think. Their hands swayed together between them, the Colonel playing with her fingers absently as they walked. Finally, just before they arrived at the gym where their daughters were playing, the analyst spoke. “It's a bad idea. I can't see a single side of this proposal that isn't screaming with issues.” Running a hand back through his close-cropped hair, he sighed, “This isn't Minority Report; we aren't superhuman.”

A cocked eyebrow caught Will's attention and he huffed lightly, “Okay, so **most** of S.H.I.EL.D. aren't superhuman. My point is, just because someone has the potential for doing evil, doesn't mean they **will** do evil. Project Insight would essentially give us the right to play judge, jury and executioner without ever having a crime at all.”

“So you don't like it either,” she paraphrased, mouth twisting as she watched him shake his head. “No, I don't. It's too risky.”

“So what do we do about it? The WSC has approved the proposal. We're supposed to start implementing the plan within the next three months!”

The Colonel took a deep breath in through his nose as he considered that. Drawing his partner into his side, he pressed a warm kiss to her temple. “I don't know, Marishka . . . I just don't know. It all feels very Skynet . . . and the movies were pretty clear on how that ended.”

“Not exactly John Connor are we?”

“I would prefer not to have to save the future from this,” Will agreed with a small smile. “Jay would be the first one to tell you that it's important to have a human element when talking about computers. Insight doesn't have it; all of their decisions are based entirely on computer analysis with no human oversight. It's like someone **wants** the world to end bloody.”

Leaning into him, she inquired cautiously, “So who do we think came up with this proposal?”

Quicksilver eyes scanned the hallway as Will considered the question, before he spoke, “Pierce.”

Marina flinched at the name of the Secretary for S.H.I.E.L.D. Alexander Pierce was a powerful man, and it would not be in the best interests of any agent – even Grimms – to gainsay him. Not even Steve, Captain America himself, could say anything against Pierce. And Steve Rogers was one of the most well-liked and well-respected men at S.H.I.E.L.D. Not to mention, Pierce and Fury were close, due to Fury having rescued Pierce's daughter so many years ago. 

Of course none of this negated the fact that every time she was close to him, she could feel her skin crawling. She really didn't know why he made her so nervous. But Grimms lived on one rule: Better to be paranoid than dead. If her instincts were so adamant about the fact that he was bad news, she would listen to them. Which led her to one clear conclusion. 

Cuddling into her lover a little bit, she asked in a tortured whisper, “We're fucked . . . aren't we?”

Taking a deep breath, Will sighed, “I hope not, _samaya malen'kaya_. I really do.”

They turned the corner to the sound of girlish giggles, pausing at the doorway to watch the three girls tumble across the mats. Darcy sat against the wall, cheering on the younger twin as Katenka displayed some of her rudimentary tumbling skills. Will had been adamant that Clint was not allowed to teach his daughters how to torture people from the air vents, but the restriction had made everything else pretty much fair game. Katenka looked very serious as she threw herself into a cartwheel, wobbling only a little on her hands as she threw herself over. 

Darcy cheered, clapping wildly. “Go Kat! That was awesome, honey!”

Yekaterina dropped into a prim curtsy as she replied, “ _Spasibo_ , Aunt Darcy.”

It was about then the two agents heard a man's voice sneer at her, “Finally found your calling, Agent Lewis? Babysitting Grimm kids?”

Another voice, this one female, joined in with the first, cackling, “What else would she be good for? Not like she has any other marketable skills. Besides fucking killers, I mean.”

Marina was practically vibrating from where she stood in the doorframe, watching the young woman turn a mortified red. Will's hand tightened sharply around her own, admonishing her firmly. “Wait, Marishka.”

“Misha!” Marina protested in a hiss, glaring up at her partner only to be surprised by the playful wink he sent her in reply. 

“Let them dig their own graves, Marina . . . it'll be much easier to bury them that way.”

The Russian's eyes narrowed as she took in the two agents. One of them was Miranda Clark; she had been a problem for Darcy since the beginning. The two women were roughly the same age, though Clark was a little older. Though Darcy had never attended any of the intensive combat classes required for field agents, she had to take most of the introductory classes in order to be allowed to take the position as Jason's personal assistant and official “cat herder”. Both Clint and Bucky had had an invested interest in making sure she'd passed her classes, and more than a few of the female agents around Darcy's age had taken up the collection that the extremely capable young woman was only where she was, because of who she was sleeping with. 

It appeared to Marina as though Clark was one of the agents leading that charge. 

****************************************

Darcy Lewis excelled at wrangling people. And despite what most people thought, wrangling Jason Grimm's pet scientists, engineers and researchers was not the cushy job it appeared to be. The job entailed a lot of swearing, a lot of frustration and a lot of pointless arguing. When Coulson had suggested she watch SuperNanny, she'd laughed. After watching the show, she'd worshipped at his feet. Underfed and underslept nerds were definitely cranky babies; she doubted even the Super Nanny would be able to handle them. 

But people saw what they wanted to see. And people saw that Darcy was sleeping with the Winter Soldier and the Hawkeye, while acting as the personal assistant for the Department Head of R&D. 

Miranda Clark was a bitch who worked support at analysis. She and Darcy had been in the same training class, and it was no secret that Miranda was a ball-buster who didn't give a damn who got in her way. When Darcy had been assigned to R&D, Miranda had become very vocal about the fact that Darcy only got the job by fucking S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top two snipers . . . one of whom was the younger brother of Chief Analyst Brandt while the other was close friends with the damned _Gadyuka_ herself. 

Michael Jarrod was a former field agent the same age as Clark who had never worked out. Too many half-assed missions and too many Cleaners mopping up the mess. It had been the recommendation of both the Chief Analyst and his handler, Phil Coulson, that he be removed from the field. As a result, he had been demoted to support staff within the handler pool, something he had taken with ill grace and snide disrespect. He had made no bones about the fact that he blamed Will Brandt for ruining his career. Rolling her eyes at the thought, she muttered under her breath, “Never mind the fact that he's a total fuck up. Obviously, that had nothing to do with it.” 

Jarrod loomed over her furiously, “What did you say, bitch?”

“First of all, watch your mouth! There are children present. Second of all, you heard me. I didn't stutter!” Darcy snapped glaring at him. 

“You'd know all about 'fucking up', wouldn't you, **Darce**?” Miranda cooed sweetly. “Good thing you have more than two holes, huh?”

“What's the matter, Miranda? Jealous?”

“Fuck no,” the woman scoffed. “But let's be real here. Where would you even be if you weren't fucking the world's greatest killers? Political science? Please . . . you couldn't have worked at S.H.I.E.L.D. without their recommendation. Everyone knows you're not good enough.” Gesturing towards the kids, she smirked. “I mean, clearly they don't trust you with anything more important than watching their brats. Or else, you would be doing something more important right now.”

“Clearly you know shit about the Grimms. You don't get within fifty feet of these children without being vetted till you're blue in the face.” Smirking, Darcy needled the other woman, “Whereas you've been passed back and forth across analysis like last night's sloppy seconds.”

Never let it be said that the Trio of Terror weren't their parent's children though. The three girls lined up in front of Darcy, scowling at the two junior agents ferociously. “You leave Aunt Darcy alone!” Minna snapped, her tiny fists balled up and her face set into her father's “I will fuck you up” face. 

Katenka folded her arms over her chest as Valya chimed in next, “Go away! Before I tell my mommy on you!”

Miranda's face twisted furiously as she sneered, “Your aunt is a slut and your mommy is a bitch. And you're gonna grow up to be just like them.”

Will's eyebrows rose as he released Marina's arm, feeling her practically vibrating at his side. “Okay . . . now you can kill them.”

The Russian's voice boomed through the room as she roared, “I beg your _chertov_ pardon . . . **Agent _Clark_**?!”

Darcy grinned as both agents quailed. Marina Ivanovna Petrovka was a sight to behold in full blown fury. Currently she was working up to a truly spectacular rage blackout. This was going to be awesome. Then she saw the lightening playing across the handler's face. That look never ended well for anyone she turned it on. “Oh boy,” she sighed, biting down on her lower lip. 

She wrangled underfed scientists, and sleep deprived engineers, and reality starved researchers. She was not supposed to wrangle vipers . . . and especially not **this** Viper.

There was a large part of her that really wanted to watch Marina read these idiots the riot act. And then there was the part of her that knew better than to let her. Crouching next to the girls, she gathered them close in her arms. “Okay. I need you three to go stand over by the wall. Marina is about to do something awesome and deadly and deadly awesome.”

“Yay!” the girls cheered excitedly, rushing to do as they were told. 

Standing, Darcy twisted to look at the Colonel, who was leaning up against the door frame with his arms folded over his chest. There was amusement in his eyes as he watched Marina start to yell at the idiots in Russian. “No chance you're going to help me corral her, huh?”

“Not a chance in hell, Darcy, sorry. I'm going to enjoy this entirely too much.”

“You are a terrible influence on your daughters,” she huffed with a roll of her eyes. 

She should not have been surprised when his only response to that was a shrug and a nod. “Yep.”

Shaking her head, she moved over to stand beside the older woman. “Marina?” she asked, careful to stay out of Marina's reach. 

She winced sharply when the Russian's only response was a vicious growl. Reaching out, she touched the woman's shoulder, insisting, “Marina . . . it's okay.”

Darcy couldn't stop the flinch when the handler rounded on her. “How is this okay!? Did you hear what she said!? In what world is that okay!?” Marina's hands flashed as she grabbed the younger woman by the upper arms, “You are **so** important to us, Darcy . . . no one has the right to make you feel any differently.”

Darcy's hands came up to grab the woman's wrists. “I know that, Marina. You and Will and Brian and Natasha and Jason and Casey and Aaron and Marta . . . you have all been very careful to make sure that I knew I was more than just Clint's bed warmer. That I mattered to you guys and that I was important.” Shrugging self-consciously, she inquired sheepishly, “So what do I care if some peon agent who isn't worth anything to me says differently?”

Marina's smile was fond as she sighed, “While that's noble, Darcy, that doesn't excuse some people from exhibiting basic manners.” 

Feeling the heat in the woman's glare even when it wasn't directed at her, Darcy looped her arms around Marina's shoulders and hugged her firmly. “You know, you're kind of awesome.”

Huffing lightly, Marina squeezed the young woman's wrists fondly. “All right, I get it. Don't kill the _mudak_.”

“Thank you!” she cheered with a grin, squeezing once more before letting her go. Turning to look at the other agents, Darcy gave them a bright, more than slightly evil, grin. “You both owe me. And never fear . . . I will collect.” Guiding Marina away with an arm around her waist, she called over her shoulders with a wicked grin, “When it suits me to do so.”

Will straightened from where he stood in the doorway, causing both Clark and Jarrod to look over, both paling as they realized who had been standing there. “Colonel . . . sir . . .”

“Shut up,” he ordered firmly, jerking his thumb back over his shoulder. “Get the hell out and I'll forget to mention this in your next duty report.”

“Yes sir!” was the instantaneous agreement, before both of them bolted from the gym, all but scraping past where he stood to avoid pissing him off further. 

The Colonel's features were amused as he turned to look at his daughter, grinning as Katenka lunged into his arms. “Papa! Did you see me? I can cartwheel!”

“I saw you, _princessa_ ,” he agreed with a grin, swinging her up and around. Setting her down on her feet, he crouched in front of her with a sly grin and a wink. “Want to see something cool?”

“Yeah!” she shouted, bouncing on her toes with excitement.

Grinning, Will stood and started to strip off his uniform sweater and dress shoes. Marina smirked, folding her arms as she watched. “You're not serious.”

“As a heart attack,” he agreed, stripping down to just his slacks. Leaning over, he kissed her cheek. “I love you.”

“If you break something, I'm gonna laugh,” she scoffed with a roll of her eyes. 

“Liar,” he teased, before hopping up onto the tumbling mats. Bouncing on his toes, he took a long moment to stretch out his muscles. Finally, he threw himself into a tumbling routine consisting of two cartwheels, a round off and a back handspring. 

Both of his girls and his little sister burst into cheers, laughing as he bounced to a stop on the other end of the mat. Katenka dashed towards him, shouting, “Teach me, Papa! Teach me!”

Hefting her up into his arms, he tossed her into the air with laugh. “I'll teach you anything you wanna know, _princessa_.”

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Katenka pinned him with a very serious look. “You promise?”

Leaning over, he pulled Valya and Minna into his arms as well as he vowed, “I am always here for you, for whatever you need. I promise.”

Three days later, Clint and Bucky returned home from their assignments. By then, all of S.H.I.E.L.D. had heard about what had happened . . . and what hadn't. Darcy watched her boys go stone cold at the retelling, their jaws tightening and their eyes sharpening. Rolling her eyes, she promised, “I'm fine.”

“Doesn't matter,” the two announced in stereo, before Clint leaned forward on his elbows as Bucky grabbed for his beer. “They had the nerve to basically call you a whore . . . in front of my _two year old_ sister and nieces.”

Bucky took a long swallow, before it banged back onto the table. “They are lucky that neither you nor I were there, _khishchnik_.”

The Russian snorted as she agreed, “I shudder to contemplate the damage. We would have probably needed to repaint.”

There was a moment's pause, before both nodded, unable to argue with that statement. Finally, the archer sighed, looking between his elder siblings with a fierce frown. “Please tell me that they at least apologized to her?”

Caught off guard, Marina frowned at the question, trying to recall the incident through the haze of rage that clouded her memory. After a bit, she shrugged sheepishly. “I don't remember much. All I can remember is how furious I was . . . and how much I wanted to rip their heads from their bodies.”

“And I was more concerned with getting them away from Darcy,” Will agreed with a grimace, his fingers playing absently with Katenka's curls. “I don't think they did, now that I'm thinking about it. Shit . . . I'm sorry, Clint.”

Bucky growled, announcing firmly, “It's all right. _Khishchnik_ and I will handle this ourselves.”

Darcy jolted sharply, eyes wide as she instantly protested, “Oh no, you won't!”

“Oh yes, we will,” Clint insisted, slouching indolently back in his chair, his Agent Badass face on at 110% scariness and his arms folded across his chest. 

Huffing, the former intern glared at him, even as she felt her blood pressure rocket upwards. Seriously, that was just unfair! Clint knew how susceptible she was to those arms! All those lovely, bulging veins! Shaking herself free of her swoon, she moved once again to protest. However, whatever she would have said was stalled as Bucky looped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest for a warm, teasing kiss. “Don't even bother, Dollface. We have abided by your wishes to this point. However, when they start outright attacking you this way? That's where we draw the line.”

Snuggling closer, she groaned, “You do at least remember how scary you are, right?”

The smiles she got in reply were more teeth than smile, but both of them replied agreeably, “We remember.”

“Good. Then do me a favor and don't kill them? They both owe me favors . . . and I'd prefer they stayed alive long enough for me to collect.” Lifting her finger, she jabbed it into Bucky's chest insistently. 

They grinned at her, clearly amused by the request, and quite pointedly didn't say anything of the sort. Seeing the wicked intent in their eyes, Darcy gave up, slumping into her lover. “This is going to be a disaster.”

Of course, both of her lovers subscribed to the theory that vengeance was a dish best served cold. Clark caved first, desperate to avoid their prolonged retribution. Jason had stood at Darcy's shoulder, his version of his eldest brother's murder face pinning her in place as the woman stammered out a sincere, if terrified, apology. Darcy had gifted the woman with a predatory view of her teeth, and a reminder of the debt Clark now owed to her, before sending the woman on her way. 

Jason's eyes narrowed as the woman scrambled away, his tone curious as he inquired, “Do I scare her or something?”

“Clearly, you don't spend enough time in the mess hall. You and your brothers have a terrible reputation.” 

“Why?” he demanded, shocked by the very idea.

Cocking an eyebrow upwards, she teased, “Do you ever look in the mirror when you're angry at someone? The look on your face right now could terrify the pope.”

“Why would I need to terrify the pope?” the middle brother scoffed with a roll of his eyes. 

There was a bright grin on her face as she laughed, “You are being deliberately obtuse.”

Sending her a cheeky wink, Jason bent to press a warm kiss to the top of her head, “Be good, Darcy honey.”

“Now where's the fun in that?” she joked, watching as he turned and headed back into the labs whistling as he went. 

It was two weeks later that Michael Jarrod finally found himself in front of her desk at R&D, sporting a vicious black-eye and Bucky's hand in the collar of his jacket. She had been having a good day to that point, and she groaned as he all but tripped over himself when her Soldier shoved him forward roughly. Those ocean eyes were frigid as he took up position in the doorway, blocking Jarrod's only exit. And while she couldn't see her Avenging Archer, she knew better than anyone that Clint was probably watching every second from the air-vents overhead. 

Frowning at the severity of the bruise around the man's eye, she folded her arms and glared at her lover. “Bucky . . .”

“He's not dead, is he,” was the only argument the Winter Soldier offered in his own defense. “More than that, he's still in one piece, which he should be grateful for. Jay had a few ideas regarding partial dismemberment that appealed to Clint and I both. I would think his ability to breathe and walk unaided would suffice, considering what he said to you.”

Whatever half-hearted protest she'd been about to offer was interrupted as Clint dropped from the overhead air-vent. He landed in an easy crouch, his whole body coiled with violence as he growled at the offending analyst, a sly smirk on his face at the way Jarrod flinched at the action. “I believe you have something to say to Agent Lewis, do you not?”

Throwing up her hands in exasperation, she insisted, “We **will** be talking about this later. Agreed?”

“Yes ma'am,” her boyfriends acknowledged, tones as cheerful as they were likely to get with Jarrod still standing amongst them. 

She heaved a sigh at their cheekiness – and let's be honest, she wasn't quite as put out about the situation as she pretended to be – before rounding on the older man with a glare. “All right then, Agent Asshole . . . spit it out already, dickhead.”

Frightened eyes flashed toward Clint, watching the way the man's arms flexed threateningly. Turning back to Darcy, he blurted, “I'm sorry.”

“For which part?” she asked sweetly, her head tilting to the side as she smiled at him. “For the part where you called me a slut? The part where you implied I'm a worthless piece of shit who only got her job because her boyfriends are hot and desirable and . . . well, let's be honest. Fucking the two of them? Not exactly a hardship. Also, there's the part where you and your little groupie were using vile and disgusting language in front of three impressionable toddlers, who I happen to love and adore and who rock my world?”

“All of it. Everything. Please accept my apology.”

“Why?”

Staring at her in horror, he flinched as Bucky shifted menacingly. “I was wrong. You're not a whore and you're good at your job.”

“And what about the kids? Those are Grimm kids, you know. And you called their mother a bitch, in their **hearing**. That alone is unforgivable.” Blinking at him adorably, she chirped, “So no . . . I do not accept your apology.” 

Clint snickered at the flabbergasted look on the failed agent's face, causing Darcy to giggle. “I'm sorry, Agent Jarrod, I'm going to have to insist that you work a little harder to earn my forgiveness.” Watching him gape at her, she finally straightened up and waved him off imperiously. “You may go now . . . and if you don't mind, I would appreciate if you avoided the labs in the future. My nerds require careful tending and they don't take well to being disturbed. And you . . . you disturb me.”

When he continued to stare at her, she spun slightly on her toes and gifted her older boyfriend with a beatific grin. “If you would be so kind, lover . . .”

“It would be my pleasure, Doll,” he agreed with a dapper bow before wrapping his hand in the man's collar once again and yanking him backwards. 

Jarrod cried out in shock, scrambling to keep his feet as he was hauled out of the labs. A sharp kick to his backside earned a yelp, before the agent raced away. Once he was gone, Darcy lost the severe edge to her features and collapsed against her desk giggling. “You both are incorrigible,” she scolded fondly. 

Clint lounged backwards at the scold, allowing himself to unfold from his crouch. Leaning back on his hands, he kicked his legs over the edge of her desk, his heels kicking against the aluminum siding as he chuckled. “You loved it,” he laughed, offering her a sly wink. 

Coming to his side, she slipped between his knees and lifted her arms around his neck. Leaning forward, she caught his lips with her own, nibbling on the full bottom one lazily. “I love you,” she agreed, nuzzling her nose alongside his own. Twisting, she offered a hand to Bucky and purred when he stepped forward to press himself against her back. “I love you both.”

“We love you too, Doll,” the Soldier promised, sweeping her hair to the side and pressing a warm kiss to the curve of her neck. 

Sighing, she allowed her body to go lax to give him more room. “Maybe next time though? You let me fight my own battles?”

There was a soft chuckle from both of them and then their answer in stereo surround sound. “Not a chance in hell.”


End file.
